Amazons of Themyscira
The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of powerful, immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. Possessing around nine to twelve times the strength of a normal human woman in top physical shape. Amazons also possess heightened speed and endurance well beyond that of any normal human. Certain members of the Amazonian nation also possess various limited mystical capabilities gleaned from study of the arcane arts. History Created during the time of Ancient Greece by the goddesses Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena and Artemis; who desired to create a nation of warrior women that would help to spread their ideals to the world, the Amazons were created from the clay bed of a lake and each imbued with a spirit of a woman who had unjustly died at the hands of a man. Initially operating under a monarchy, the Amazons served the Olympian gods by spreading their principles and devotion to the barbarian world, thriving for many years before they were attacked by the forces of Heracles, saved only through the intervention of the goddesses. Their mission dashed, the remaining Amazons were sent from their home in Greece to a mystical, paradisal island. There the Amazons took up a new gods-given purpose to guard the Earth from a terrible evil buried beneath the island. For thousands of years the Amazons of Themyscira stayed isolated from humanity, until Diana Trevor, an American pilot, crash-landed off-shore. Diana Trevor became friends with the Amazons and taught them of the changes in the world beyond their protected shores. Shortly thereafter the demons locked beneath the island almost escaped, but through the bravery and sacrifice of Trevor, the threat was averted. When Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, asked the gods to grant her a child, they took it as a new opportunity to create a super-warrior who would champion their cause as the Amazons had did in the past. Telling Hippolyta to sculpt a baby out of clay, the gods brought life to the earthen baby and the first child of Themyscira was born; later becoming known as the hero Wonder Woman. Involvement In response to Circe martialing a magical army to overrun the planet during Brainiac's attack, Wonder Woman martialed her Amazonian sisters to bear arms and assist in repelling Circe's attacks in Metropolis; combating her beastiamorph army. Members Equipment *Amazonian Gauntlets *Amazonian Rune *Orb of Truth *Hera's Strength (Style) *Greco-Roman (Style) *Amazonian (Style) *Heart of the Lion (Style) *The Last Aurochs (Style) *Spirit of the Stag (Style) *Strength of the Ram (Style) Trivia *The Amazons of Themyscira first appeared in Wonder Woman #1 (February, 1987). *Leah Bowers voices many of the Amazon warrior NPCs. *So long as an Amazon remains on Themyscira, she will not age. Whenever an Amazon leaves Themyscira, however, she will age at the same rate as an average human of relative age. The aging process will retard itself once again upon returning to the island. *An all-female race, the Amazons are among the finest warriors to ever walk the Earth. However, technologically they remain in the age of Ancient Greece; utilizing and wielding various archaec weapons such as swords, shields and bows and arrows while at the same time wielding familiarity in magical powers. *The Amazons also don Greecean/Roman armour in battle. The size, colour and decoration of the armour usually denoting rank. *The WW symbol of Wonder Woman was originally a Greecean/Roman interperatation of the WAFS ( ) insignia found on Diana Trevor's jacket. Gallery File:AmazonConcept.jpg File:Amazons2.png File:Amazons3.png File:Amazons4.png Wonder.jpg Amazon 3.JPG File:Panarchos.jpg File:OrbofTruth.jpg File:PossessedAmazon.jpg File:AmazonVortex.jpg File:ArcherMajor.jpg File:AmazonGhost.jpg See Also *Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Groups Category:Amazons of Themyscira